One True Love Part 1
by Sailor Destiny
Summary: Two points of veiw one common feeling deeper than meets the eye
1. One True Love Pt. 1

One True Love Part 1 By: Sailor Destiny 

"Prince Endymion, Darien help me find the crystal. Please darling your the only one who can set me free" The princess in my dream says again. "What is your name my love?" I ask her as I pull her into my embrace and look down into her crystal blue eyes. " My name is Princess Serenity but you can call me Sailor Moon." She kissed me softly on the cheek before she disappeared. I woke up repeating her name. "Serenity." *she looks like Serina. Could she mean that she's Serina. I have been feeling stranger towards her I wonder why* I walked out to the balcony to look up at the moon like she held the answers I was looking for. *Who is Princess Serenity and why does she look so much like Serina? Could she be Serina? What crystal is she talking about? How can I set her free?* I walked back inside with my questions still unanswered. *Good night Princess Serenity.* 

" Princess Serenity, please be careful today my love it's not safe." The prince in my dream says again. " What is your name darling?" I ask the prince in my dream. " My name is Prince Endymion, but you can call me Tuxedo Mask." He says as I kiss his cheek softly before he disappears. I wake up repeating his name, " Endymion." " Princess is something wrong?" Luna asks me. " Nothing Luna I just needed some thing to drink that's all" I tell her as I get up to go to the kitchen. *Endymion I will be careful for you. Why do you look so much like Darien. Your eyes haunt me everyday until I see him it's like your both the same person.* I got something to drink and walked back to my room. " Is everything Ok now Princess?" Luna asks me again. " Yes I'm fine now Luna good night." I say to her as I get back into bed and stare at the moon. *Oh Goddess please tell me are Endymion and Darien one in the same person? Oh Goddess Diana please tell me. Good night Endymion* 

I jogged around the corner and right into someone else because I wasn't paying attention. I tried to catch the person before they fell. The person was light so I knew it was a female. *Why does this feel so right?* " I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said as I helped her up. "It's Ok Darien." Serina said as I looked deep into her blue eyes." Are you sure Serina? I ran into you pretty hard." *What's this feeling I have for her?* I asked her. " Yeah I'm sure." She said as she broke eye contact with me. *Did I just see fear in her eyes?* She got up from my embrace. " If you'll excuse me Darien I have to go." She said as she ran off toward the arcade. I shook my head to ward off the feeling that rushed through me when I held her in my arms. I continued jogging till I got to the arcade. When I walked into the arcade I saw Serina sitting in a booth with another guy who looked like he was yelling at her. *That guy looks familiar.* 

"Serina I can't take it anymore. You keep your hair in that ridiculous style, your never on time and your a klutz. That's it I'm through and so is this relationship! Good bye forever Serina." Travis said to me as I began to cry." What's wrong Serina?" I heard Darien ask me. *Why do I feel so safe when I'm with Darien?* He sat down next to me and I began to cry on his shoulder. " I don't think I should tell you Darien it really doesn't have anything to do with you." I said to him. " Serina I'm worried about you that's why I asked you what's wrong. Now tell me what happened." He said. "Ok Darien." I said 

"My boyfriend Travis just dumped me." She sobbed before she started crying again. *If I ever get my hands on him I'll kill him. Hey why do I feel so protective over Serina all of a sudden?* " Why do I feel safe whenever I'm with you Darien?" Serina asked me out of the clear blue. " I don't know. But I will promise not to let him hurt you again." I told her as I looked down into her blue eyes." Thanks Darien that means a lot to me coming from you." She said to me softly in a voice I've never heard before." Hey it's getting late and you should get going to school. You want a ride since it's on my way to work ?" I asked her. " Sure. I don't feel up to walking at the moment." She said as we walked out to my car. 

"Thanks again Darien." I said as I kissed his cheek when I got out of the car. " I owe you big time." I said through his window. " No problem Serina I don't mind it." Darien said to me as I saw a small smile crossed his lips. I walked up the steps of the school and waved as he drove off." Hey Serina what where you doing in Darien's car?" Lita asked me. "Oh he gave me a ride to school since I was late." I said as Lita and I walked up the stairs. " Well I'll see you at lunch. Bye!" Lita said as we spilt up to go to our different classes. " So you've been cheating on me with that college guy." Travis said to me after he saw Lita leave. " Oh just leave me alone Travis I'm not in the mood for your stupid shit." I yelled at him as I walked on. I turned my head and walked on when I almost walked right smack into him. " I'll never leave you alone. I'm going to make your life hell you little bitch." Travis said in a low evil whisper in my face. After he said those words he disappeared right in front of my face. *I've been dating the enemy!* "Serina come-on before we're late!" Mina said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the scene. " So now how are things with you and Travis. You two make such a good couple." Mina said as we went into the class room. " Lets see first we are not together and second I just found out Travis is one of those Nega-Creeps." I said with tears in my eyes. "You've been dating the enemy!" Ray said as she heard the rest of our conversation. "I always felt an evil presence whenever he was around" Ray said as she thought about it. "Serina I would be careful today Travis is spreading nasty rumors around school about you." Amy told me. That's when I noticed all the looks I was getting form the students in class. *What did he say about me?* 

*If I ever find that guy I'll hurt him. Serina does not deserve to be hurt like that* I walked down the street into the arcade. "Hey Darien I thought you where at work." Andrew said to me " You see what happened to Serina this morning?" I asked him. " I want to know who that guy was." I continued. " Yeah that was wrong what that guy did to her she doesn't deserve something as bad as that. That kids name is Travis, " Andrew said. " Thanks." I said as I was about to leave. "Why the sudden concern Darien? Is Serina more than just a friend to you?" Andrew asked me when he saw the anger in my eyes, "I don't know Andrew to tell you the truth I don't know. "Well something in your eyes says that she's more than a friend and if she's not than you want more than just friendship from her." Andrew said as he looked into my eyes which at the moment where betraying me. *He's right I do want something more form her but what?* "Well I have to go Andrew I'll see you later." I said as I walked out of the arcade. *So Travis is his name. He feels awfully familiar to me but why could he be one of those Negaverse generals?* I walked down the street and too the park to do some thinking. 


	2. One True Love Pt. 2

One True Love Chapter 2 By: Sailor Destiny 

"Well if it isn't Serina. Come back to beg for my forgiveness and ask me to take you back?" Travis asked as he saw me walking to my class. "No I'm trying to get to class but your in my way." I said to him. *Don't let him get to you remember be strong in front of the enemy* "Doesn't matter to me you where the worst partner I've ever had in bed and your a bitch too." Travis said as tears began to stream down my face. " Your lying Travis why don't you just leave me alone!" I yelled out through my sobs. "If I'm lying Serina then what's that running down your leg!" He yelled at me as blood started to run down my leg. *No I'm early!* I cried harder as I ran out of school hearing his laughter, his evil laughter that I will never forget. *Why does this always happen to me? Why?* I was running and I didn't know where I ran until I was in the park. As I was running a hand covered my mouth. "Be quiet little one and you'll leave hear still alive." I heard some guy say as he put a knife to my throat. *I cant scream and I can't transform. If only Tuxedo Mask was hear.* They guy then began to fondle with my breast in his free hand. He moved his hand down till he was touching my pussy with it. I did what I could do. I stood there crying softly as the guy did things I only wanted my husband to do to me. Then he pulled off my uniform and forced me onto the ground. That's when I felt his dick ram hard into my pussy, My crying only increased more. 

*Something's wrong I know it.* I walked through the park when I heard some soft crying. I followed it to see what was wrong and if I could help. I then saw one long beautiful long blond pig tail on the ground. At that moment I knew Serina was in trouble. When I got there she was crying as some guy pushed in her roughly he had a knife to her throat. When I saw that I was angry and ran up to the guy and pulled him off of her. "What do you think your doing preppy?" the guy asked me. " I'm stopping you from hurting her anymore. And if you do hurt her anymore I will kill you." I said in a voice so low that it scared me. *Why did I say that?* But the guy saw the hard determined look in my eyes. "Well preppy looks like I'll have to hurt you." The guy said as he came at me with the knife. Luckily I was able to change into Tuxedo Mask before he reached me. I tossed the guy over into a wall he looked up at me scared as a cop came over. "Thank you Tuxedo Mask. Now can you tell me what happened?" a cop asked me as he saw the guy on the ground. " I was out looking for sailor moon when I saw this guy hear rapping this young woman. I told him to stop but then he came at me." I told the cop as he handcuffed the guy and took him away. " Ok we'll make sure this guy goes away for a long time. Thank you again Tuxedo Mask." The cop said as he left the scene. I detransformed back to my normal self. "Are you ok Serina?" I asked her as I brought her into my embrace. 

"Thank you for saving me Darien but I'm fin now." I said as I began to cry on his shoulder for the second time that day. "Ssssssssh everything will be ok Serina I won't let anything happen to you." Darien said as I began to put my uniform back on. When I looked at my leg I saw no blood. *That basterd tricked me. That lying son of a negaverse bitch tricked me.* " Lets get you somewhere safe Serina." Darien said as he put his arms around my shoulder protectively. "So I was right you where cheating on me with college boy!" Travis yelled from his place in the skies. "Don't matter now because both of you can pay." He said as he through a ball of energy at me. I was frozen to the spot. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Darien yell. I let out a blood curdling scream. *I have to fight it. I have to be strong* When the pain stopped I fell to the ground. Darien caught me before I hit the ground. I looked at him and pushed him out of the way when I saw that another bolt of energy was heading our way. I stood up and looked at Travis who hung in his position amazed at how much power I had. " A girl can only take so much Travis. Moon Prism Power!" I yelled and was once again transformed into my alter ego Sailor Moon." I can only take so much and you've dished out too much pain and I can't take it anymore!" I yelled out at him. " So I was dating the leader of the scouts. That could be useful when I succeed in destroying you!" Travis said as he sent another burst of energy which I easily dodged. " Moon Teira Action!" I yelled as I through my teira at him. He dodged my teira and I saw a red rose fly at where he was. It hit him in the face and he fell to the ground throwing another ball of energy. This one at Tuxedo Mask. "Darien Move" I yelled at him but it was too late. I heard his horrifying scream. "Sailor Moon! Get out of hear." I heard Sailor Mars Yell. Then I looked over at Darien's slumped body on the ground. " You will pay!" I yelled into the sky at Travis. The force of my words knocked him into a tree as a beam of light appeared out of my forehead. "The Moon Beam!" Luna said as her own moon symbol on her head shot one out too. When all the scouts saw what was happening they all began to grow week as beams of there planets began to shoot from there heads. With all the beams coming together with mine as the point. " Silver Emporium Crystal Come To Me!" I yelled into the beam. That's when I saw a glowing ball of light float down towards me. I pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand and the crystal attached. With that my Sailor Moon uniform vanished and my dress was a princess dress. 

I watched as Serina's sailor uniform disappeared and the dress the Princess in my dream wears appear. "You've caused me and others too much pain Travis now you will pay. Cosmic Moon Power!" She yelled as a bright white light came from the crystal. I got up and with a renewed strength ran over to her. As I ran in a flash of light I was in a suit of armor with a sword at my side, "Help me Endymion." She said as she began to lose strength, I got to her just as her legs collapsed under her. I lent her some of my own energy as I also felt energy from the scouts. " Mercury power! Mars power! Venus power! Jupiter power" I faintly heard the scouts call. There calls where week but had enough power to them to aid her in. After a few minutes Travis was dusted. "Thank you all." Serina said weekly as I sat down on the ground still holding her body. " Serina are you all right?" I asked her. "Yes Darien I'm fine and thank you." She said softly as a glassy look came over he eyes. " Serina I... I..." I began to stutter as I felt her getting weaker and dying. " Serina please don't go I need you. I love you." I said into her hair. " Remember Endymion I will always love you." She said with her last ounce of strength. With that she died. 

I saw the darkness come and take away my life once more. *I will be back Darien I wont leave you I promise.* When the darkness claimed me I felt lost and sad. "Princess Serenity I am proud of you daughter. You have saved everyone like I knew you would. You have the power of life you must use it wisely." I heard a strange but yet familiar voice. "Who are you? And where are we?" I ask the person. "I'm your mother Queen Serenity. And we are in your mind." She said. " Oh. Then please allow me to return to my friends and to Darien. I can't stay as long as I know he will be alone." I said as I looked at her. " Of course you can go back I would not let you die and then the scouts would be useless without you." Serenity said as I began to fade from view "Take care daughter." Serenity said as I disappeared from view. 

I looked down at Serina's peaceful face and I began to cry. " I love you Serina." tears ran down my face as I said that. I felt a hand wiped the tears off my face. I was too scared to open my eyes for fear she would not be alive. *I'm going to open my eyes and if she's still dead I'm going to join her* "Everything will be just fine Endymion like you told me long ago." I heard her voice say. I opened my eyes to stare into those lovely crystal blue orbs filled with love. As I looked into her eyes I knew I had found my one true love that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Her name is Serina Tsukino. 

I looked up into his tear filled blue eyes and I cried. *Thank you mother for giving me a second chance.* The tears ran down my face and he wiped them off my face as I wiped his away. "Thank you Darien, I love you so much I would never leave." I said softly to him. I felt the gap between our faces lessen as his lips brushed mine softly. Then the full force of a love that has lasted through lifetimes was released. When we broke the kiss I looked into his eyes and saw all the love I could ever want from anyone, and at that exact moment I knew I had found my one true love. His name was Darien Chiba. 


End file.
